The present invention relates in general to one or more methods and apparatuses for determining selected properties and various constituents concentration in liquids, gaseous and solid solutions as well as determining other properties such as density and moisture content of many varieties of solid and gaseous materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to one or more methods and apparatuses for determining concentration of individual components within a mixture by utilizing method of Electrochemical Impedance Spectroscopy which measures the electric properties of a medium as a function of frequency.
Determination of mixture composition is a commonly encountered need. It is no wonder that huge amount of inventions are dedicated to this important task. One of possible means is to analyze electrical properties of target mixture. Most commonly means for determining mixture composition are contact electrode methods. Unfortunately, prior devices are deficient for a plurality of reasons, including, but not limited to, the fact that one or more sensors of such prior devices lack the desired sensitivity, the one or more sensors must be located in inconvenient location(s) with respect to the composition/object being evaluated or tested, etc. As such, there is a need in the art to create an improved invention with enhanced sensitivity for determining one or more mixture compositions or for otherwise obtaining data from an object under test.
It would also be desirable to provide an invention that permits the ideal location of the sensors and/or other components thereof with respect to the composition and/or the object under test.